Trauma
by SenseiGrace
Summary: Sebastian Smythe is known as the Dalton Academy Warbler's lead singer and bad boy. But what happens when an accident takes place and he can't remember any of the damage he's done as leader of the Warblers?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys!**

 **This is my first Glee fanfiction, and I've really enjoyed writing it!**

 **Constructive criticism is welcome, but please no hate.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

Chapter one.

I took a sip of my latte, and walked out of Lima Bean cafe, I had never been happier that school was out for the day. It wasn't that it had been bad really, but that it had been long and boring.

It was getting pretty late now, the Ohio winter weather getting colder the later it got, along with getting darker, it was already getting different to see.

While I walked I began thinking of everything that had happened so far in the school year, especially since I met... Sebastian Smythe.

I groaned inwardly just thinking about him, though I would never admit it to his face, or to anyone else, he could be frightening, especially after he injured Blaine's eye, I preferred to throw insults at him, making him seem less intimidating in my mind. I remembered waltzing into the school's band room and trying hard to keep my cool as I demanded to know what the heck he had put in the stupid slushy that had injured Blaine, and of course, Sebastian gave me some snide remark about it being "Red dye number six", only making me want to kill him more, he told me later that it had been rock salt that had scratched Blaine's cornea, then the devilish Warbler proceeded to throw one at me. It was like everything was a joke with him, and it made me want to rip my hair out.

I looked up. The traffic was getting a bit more dense as people went home from work, and others came for the night shift. I was very happy that it was only a ten minute walk from my house to Lima Bean, and vice versa.

My attention snapped as I heard a car horn mixed with a cry, a thud paired with the sounds of tires squealing and an engine revving.

I looked towards the road, and gasped as my heart started pounding. "Oh my gosh!" I screamed, looking over to where a body now laid still in the middle of the road. I had just witnessed a hit and run, the sight of the body on the ground making my stomach lurch as I dropped my latte.

I ran over to where the body was, suddenly becoming weary as I noticed the Dalton Academy blazer. "Hey, are you okay?" I asked, kneeling over where he laid on his stomach.

As I turned the boy over, I considered leaving him there to rot. "Sebastian?" I asked, fully noticing and embracing the amount of bitterness and disgust that was in my voice, he deserved all of it, he was a jerk, a bully to everyone and anyone he met, and he made me drop my latte.

I pulled out my cellphone, to call an ambulance and explain the situation.

He emitted a small, almost silent whimper as I moved him from the middle of the road, it was almost pitiful, if it hadn't been a serious situation, I would have made a video for blackmail, as payback for when he did it to us, and just a way to finally have some leverage in this stupid game of war he started. He looked horrible, more than he normally did, blood was caked in his hair and on his now torn up blazer, his left hand and leg was bent in ways it was never meant to bend, his breath was in short gasps like he was having trouble breathing.

I sat down cross legged beside him, even though I hated the very cells that formed him, I wasn't gonna leave him to die there, as much as I wanted to...

"Hey, hey, it's okay." I told him as his green eyes began to open, and he began to gasp more desperately.

"I can't breathe." He rasped, gulping in air.

I bit my lip, as much as I hated Sebastian, I was worried about him, while he deserved hell for what he did to Blaine, it hurt to see how much pain he was in. "Yes you can, and you will," I told him, "the ambulance is on the way, I'm not gonna let you die from a stupid car, it's my job to kill you."

He let out a shuddering breath, followed by a rattling cough, the sound of it sending a shiver down my spine. It did not sound... pleasant. It was possible he had broken ribs, it was likely he had broken ribs, even though I didn't see the crash, I was pretty sure that he could have easily been hit in the chest, and I had no idea if the car had drove over him. It was all pretty gross.

He cried in pain, his right hand coming up to his head. "It hurts..." He groaned, gritting his teeth and writhing.

For some dumb, unknown reason, I wanted to comfort him, I wanted to relieve just a fraction of the pain, I would never stop telling people how much I hated this boy, but a stupid, more gentle side of me wanted to soothe him, the other, smarter side of me knew that it would be dumb to touch him when I didn't know the full extent of his injuries, and that being hit by a car didn't mean he had changed, that he was still responsible for Blaine's eye, for the torment he caused to everybody.

He coughed again, this time the rattling was more noticeable. My heart pounded every time he coughed, I knew that it had to feel like hell because of the way he would let out a small whine whenever he had the breath.

I pulled out my phone, checking the time, it was 7:12, almost six minutes since I had called the ambulance, it was beginning to scare me, I was beginning to wonder if they would even make it in time to save him...

I jumped as something touched my hand, I looked down to see Sebastian's hand now gripping mine. I squeezed gently. "Hey, it's alright." I told him as he continued coughing, although I'm pretty sure we both knew I was lying.

He gagged, causing my stomach to do more flips than I had ever had as a Cheerio. He gagged, coughed, and choked. Then he start spitting out blood.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

 **Thanks to everyone who is reading this, it really means a lot to me!**

* * *

 _Chapter two._

My heart raced as Sebastian continued to choke, and his lips started to get a blueish twinge.

I turned him on his right side, trying to block out the sounds of his cries as I tried to move him as gently as possible.

I sat down beside his head, running my fingers through his hair as his coughing became less severe. "It's okay, you're gonna be fine," I soothed, the boy's eyes squeezed tightly shut as he wheezed and coughed, "you're alright, Seb."

He didn't reply, but locked his eyes with mine. There was panic in them, and it scared me. He was so young. A sophomore, younger than me. Than Kurt or Blaine, Brittany and Quinn. He didn't deserve to die, he didn't deserve any of this.

My stomach flipped as he lifted and turned his head so he could spit and choke up more blood. There were tears streaming down his cheeks as he gagged, along with a thin sheet of sweat on his very pale face.

He squeezed my hand as he let out a strangled cry, it physically hurt me at this point to watch what was happening to the poor boy. It hurt, I hated this boy, but it hurt so bad."Shh..." I whispered, once again running a hand through his silky hair, "it's okay, Seb, it's okay."

My head shot up as lights and sirens became audible and visible. I felt myself relax, gently squeezing Seb's hand. "It's alright, help is so close, Seb, just hold on."

The next minute was a blur, the paramedics arrived, gently lifting Sebastian onto the stretcher, I tried my hardest to block out the heart wrenching, strangled howl he gave when they moved him.

I watched him pant breathlessly as they began to wheel him towards the ambulance, his chest rose sporadically, pain so clear on his face-

"Wait..." He murmured, getting the attention of everyone, he pointed towards me, "can she come?" He asked, his words were barely audible, I was almost unable to hear them.

The paramedics stayed quiet for about point one seconds before Seb continued. "Please, she saved me." he begged.

My heart broke. His eyes were pouring tears, he sounded so... weak..

"Seb," I whispered, walking over to him, grasping his outstretched hand, "Seb, I can't come with you now, but I'll visit you as soon as possible, okay?"

His sobbing got louder, to the point where he was gasping for breath through the tears. "Please!" He cried, hiccuping, "don't leave me!"

"Seb," I started, trying to get his attention, "Seb! Sebastian!" When I got his attention I continued, "I promise I will be in that hospital room with you as soon as I can be, but right now you need to stop fighting these people and calm down, I'll be with you in just a little bit."

He sniffed as I ran my other hand through his damp hair, calming him down a lot. "It's gonna be okay, Seb," I soothed, "I'll see you in a little bit."

He nodded, still crying a little. "Okay."

I watched as the paramedics got him into the ambulance and drove off, I sighed looking at the time, it was 7:17.

I sighed as I looked around, everything felt so... foggy, blurry... watching Seb in that pain was the only thing I could fully remember.

I pulled out my phone, I looked at my list of contacts, trying to figure out who lived the closest to Lima Bean that I could get them over here and at the hospital in time so Seb wasn't completely freaking out.

I absent mindedly called Quinn. "Hey Quinn, I know it's late," I started, "I'm outside of Lima Bean, I need a ride to the hospital, I'll explain on the way, please, just hurry."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys!**

 **Thank you for all the support! It really means a lot to me.**

 **I feel the need to address the genre question everyone is asking about. This story is Sebtana (with some mentioned Klaine), yes, I understand that in the show Sebastian is gay and Santana is lesbian, but I really ship them, and I had this idea before I knew their sexuality. So... yeah.**

 **Thanks again to everyone reading this story, and thanks Wild Birdie for Beta-ing this story!**

* * *

Chapter three.

"Santana!" Quinn called, running over to me, "are you okay?"

I nodded hesitantly, opening my mouth to tell her what had happened, but she stopped me. "Oh my gosh! Is that blood on you?" She screamed, "what happened?"

I let out something between a gag and a sob, I had his blood on me, I had Sebastian's blood all over me, it was on my shirt, on my skirt, on my hands... "It's... It's not mine, Quinn."

Quinn pulled me into a warm and comforting hug, carefully avoiding the blood that stained my clothes. "It's okay.." she whispered, leading me to her car.

···

I sat in the passenger seat, focusing on the buildings and houses passing quickly by. My mind wandered to Sebastian, his cries, his broken body, his bloody face, the way he pleaded for me to come along with him.

"So," Quinn started, pulling me out of my thoughts, "what happened? Why are you covered in blood?"

I inhaled deeply, looking down at my blood coated hands. "I.. I was walking home from Lima Bean, when..." I sighed, and she looked at me expectantly, "there was a hit and run, when I ran over to the person who was hit... He was wearing a Dalton blazer. It was Sebastian Smythe."

Quinn took her eyes off the road, looking at me. "Wait, Sebastian Smythe?" She asked, looking back at the road.

"Yeah." I confirmed, looking out the window again. I hadn't even realized how weird it seemed that I would stumble upon the boy I hated right after he was injured, especially since I hadn't seen him since I confronted him in the band room. No, weird was an understatement.

···

I walked up to the hospital's front desk. "Excuse me," I started, getting the attention of the receptionist, "hi, my name is Santana Lopez, I'm here to see a Sebastian Smythe. Do you have his room number?"

She smiled before giving me a nod. "He's in room 236."

"Thank you." I told her, then turned towards the elevator.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket, quickly typing up a text message to Quinn. "Thanks for the ride, I'll call my dad for a ride home. See you at school."

···

I knocked quietly on the hospital door, taking the next few seconds to try and prepare myself for what I might see. The last time I saw Sebastian he was covered in blood, the time before he was wearing his signature smile on his "smirky little meerkat face", as Kurt would have put it, I never would have imagined him laying on the ground as a victim of a hit and run.

"Come in!"

I opened the door, taking a deep breath before entering. I had been in the hospital a few times before, especially because my dad was a doctor and there were days when I would come here after school to say hi, also when I had to get stitches as a three year old, and when I broke my leg when I was eight during a gymnastics routine. But this was by far the most scary visit I had ever been a part of, Sebastian was so young, he needed to live, he had to live.

"Hey." I greeted, walking over to him as the nurse left the room, he looked a bit better than when I had seen him earlier, he had been cleaned up, stripped of his old clothes and put into a mint green hospital gown, and his face was no longer dripping blood. What scared me was the nasal cannula, even though they were used fairly often it scared me to see it on someone younger than me.

He looked up at me and smiled as I sat down in the chair beside him. "Hi." He croaked, putting his hand on mine.

I squeezed it gently, his forest green eyes were drooping. I wasn't sure what was keeping him awake. "How are you feeling." I asked, leaning forward in my seat.

He coughed, wincing with each hack. I bit my lip, watching him take in a deep breath after he finished spitting out blood into a small container. "Not good.." he whispered, I was pretty sure that was just how loud he could physically be at the moment, "the doctors did some tests trying to figure out what all is wrong with me..."

"Seb..." I started, before being interrupted, his green eyes moist with forming tears threatening to cascade.

"I can't remember."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four.

I sat up straight, my brow furrowed. "Wait," I said, raising my left hand, "you can't remember what?"

"I don't know!" He squeaked, tears beginning to fall, "Apparently it's halfway through the semester and I can't remember anything I've learned, anyone I've met, I had to ask the doctors where I was! I'm in Lima Ohio United States of America, apparently, I go to Dalton Academy! I can't even remember your name.."

He batted at tears while I sat in shock, he didn't remember anything, he didn't remember meeting New Directions, becoming the Warblers lead singer, singing Michael Jackson, and something tells me that he doesn't remember injuring Blaine.

I squeezed his hand, getting his attention back. "I'm Santana Lopez. I go to McKinney high school, and I'm also part of the glee club New Directions." I told him, watching his face.

"I knew you, didn't I?" He said, tears falling, but he didn't mess with them, "the accident, I can't really remember it, but when you found me, you knew my name."

I nodded, squeezing his hand again. "We're in rival glee clubs, and you hang out at Lima Bean- a coffee shop a lot."

He closed his eyes, taking a shuddering breath as another sob racking through his body. "I don't remember any of this..." he whispered, I wasn't sure if it was to himself or to me as well.

"Hey," I started, "it'll be okay." I reassured, running my thumb along his knuckles.

"Thank you, Santana." He told me, leaning his head against his shoulder, and falling asleep.

···

Sebastian's point of view

When I opened my eyes it was blindingly bright, the light burning my eyes, I quickly shut them. "Ow..." I whimpered, turning my head, before regretting it as a wave of dizziness washed over me.

"Seb."

I tried to turn towards the noise, but I stopped as pain rockets through my side and chest. "Hey, hey," I felt a hand place itself on mine as Santana's voice fills the air again, "don't move, Seb, you'll hurt yourself."

"Santana?" I whispered, my voice was really scratchy and my throat felt like glass was trying to tear it apart.

"Hmm?" She answered, running her thumb across my knuckles, her hands were really soft, and as much as I hated to admit it, it was really comforting.

"What happened?" I asked her, it was driving me crazy that I couldn't remember it. The last thing I remember was getting onto a plane leaving Florida to go to a boarding school, everything after that was... blurry, like a dream that I was trying so hard to remember.

Santana's hand froze for a second, and she inhaled deeply. "Sebastian, you were hit by a car," she told me, "you had massive amounts of internal bleeding, a major concussion, a collapsed lung, and you broke your left leg, a few ribs, and your wrist. You just came out of recovery."

That at least explained why my entire body was just emitting dull throbs not full on searing pain. That didn't mean that it didn't suck though.

"Seb," she started, hesitating slightly, "where is your family? Shouldn't they be here?"

I bit my lip. "My dad is an attorney, do you really think that he can just set everything down and hop on a plane from Florida to Lima Ohio just because I got hurt?" I cried, using all of my willpower not to cry, this was a very touchy subject..

"Isn't that what parents do?" She asked, "and what about your mom?"

I held back a scream. "She's dead, Santana!" I exclaimed, an unwanted sob escaping me, it was becoming increasingly harder to breathe. "She's been dead since I was eight!"

I coughed, grabbing at the collar of my gown. I couldn't breathe, it felt like the my chest was being squeezed shut. "Help!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys!**

 **Thank for being patient while I spent a decade writing this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter five.

Santana's point of view.

I looked at Sebastian in shock. What kind of father wouldn't be there if you were hurt? Even if he lived four states away. He had gone through surgery early this morning, and he was alone.

He coughed, grabbing the front of his gown and pulling it away from his neck and chest. "Help!" He squeaked, letting out a wheeze before coughing again.

I clicked the small red nurse call button, and then turned my attention to Sebastian. He continued coughing, his lips tinged blue. "San.. Sant.. can't breathe!" He gasped, grabbing my hand as I elevated the bed, hoping that the elevation would help him stop coughing, it had to be really painful..

"Shh.. shh.." I soothed, running my hand through his hair. "You're okay..." I told him, this time I was much more sure of what I was telling him, we weren't on the sidewalk across from Lima Bean anymore, but in a hospital where he could be treated correctly. Yeah, I was much more sure.

Seb leaned into my touch, then it hit me. He said he couldn't remember me, he didn't know who I was, he wasn't sure where he was, and he was putting his faith in me, this was the epitome of blind faith.

He coughed again, squeezing his eyes shut. "Sant.." He whimpered, increasing his grip on my hand tightly enough to hurt, but I decided against saying anything, it didn't seem right.

I looked up at the door as a nurse ran in. She ran over to an oxygen tank and placed the mask on his face. It amazed me how calm she looked, my heart was racing, my stomach clinched, I was practically paralyzed from the sheer shock of him not breathing, it scared me, and yet, she continued to do her work without faltering.

After a moment he relaxed, leaning back on the bed and squeezing my hand. "You're okay," I whispered, running my thumb across his knuckles, "you're alright."

He sighed, pushing his head farther into the pillows. "Sleepy.." he murmured, using his good hand to pull up the blanket, and closing his already drooping eyes.

···

I walked into school four hours late, but honestly, I couldn't have cared less. My mind was still on the Warbler laying in a hospital bed because someone decided to hit him with their car. Gosh, he was a kid, who would do that? You should at least get out and stay with the person you tried to kill, even Auntie Snixx understood the logic behind that.

I walked into Schue's Spanish class, I wasn't quite sure why I took it, I was Mexican, I knew Spanish as well as I knew English. But I had to take it.

I scanned the classroom before sitting down. Rachel sat in the back with her headphones in, probably listening to some boring showtunes music, in front of her Kurt and Blaine sat together hand in hand as Kurt quietly read aloud to Blaine, a pair of sunglasses covering Blaine's eyes for protection.

Seeing Kurt and Blaine reminded me of the severity of his injury, though the slushie had only scratched his cornea it had still caused a lack of sight, and even though he was getting it back he still had difficulty reading, so anyone who shared a class with Blaine now helped him with his assignments.

Rachel walked up and sat beside me. "Where have you been?" She demanded as she crossed her arms and glared.

I sighed, looking up at her. I wasn't exactly sure how to tell them what had happened yesterday, how was I supposed to tell them that I had spent the morning in the hospital with the boy who blinded Blaine? They would kill me, no, Rachel would kill me, Kurt would personally make a noose out of ascots and bowties for me.

"What does it matter, Berry?" I spat, pulling out my books, "I'm here now."

Her glare darkened as she stood up. "Fine," she said, pushing her hair away from her face, "but I demand an explanation later. Along with the rest of New Directions."

I sighed again, it was going to be a long day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! Happy fall!**

 **Sorry it took so long to get this part written, I really had no idea what I wanted to do with it.**

 **Thanks to all the new readers! (And the old ones, you've been in on this for a really long time.)**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _Chapter six._

I sighed. Mr Schue had been going on and on about something for the last fifteen minutes, and I honestly didn't even care anymore. I just wanted to get back to the hospital and check on Sebastian.

"Something wrong, Santana? Too good for school?"

I looked at the offender, it was Rachel. Gosh, I wanted to punch her. She was so annoying with her high and mighty attitude and perfect quarterback boyfriend. "Excuse me?" I shot back, more as a warning than as me asking her to repeat what she had said, because I had definitely caught what she had said.

Rachel lifted her head, trying to make herself look more confident. It didn't work, it only made her look more bratty. "I asked if you were too good for school. After all, you missed most of the day doing who knows what." She replied, her nasally voice becoming even more annoying. "Where even were you?"

I inhaled deeply, looking around the room. Kurt and Blaine were absent, because Blaine couldn't be active yet and Kurt didn't want him to be alone. The only person who knew what had happened was Quinn and I didn't dare tell anyone else over the weekend. "I was at the hospital." I told her, watching as everyone gave me confused looks. "Over the weekend there was a hit and run. I witnessed it, and decided to stay with the victim. He just had surgery this morning."

They stayed quiet and Rachel sat down. "Who was it?" Someone asked, I wasn't sure who.

I bit my lip. Thankful that Kurt and Blaine weren't here for this, I really didn't want Kurt tying an ascot noose for me. "Sebastian Smythe. He was hit right outside of Lima Bean." I told them, not even having to wait before they were in an uproar.

"Sebastian Smythe!?" Rachel yelled, walking in front of me, "As in the guy who is our competition, and who hurt Blaine!?"

"Guys!" Mr Schue yelled, quieting the room, "Santana, do you want to explain?"

I rolled my eyes, I really didn't want to. Sebastian was hated here, the name was almost a swear word. They couldn't understand because they didn't see him choking on blood on the sidewalk, they didn't see him break down when he realized he could remember anything. And they weren't there when he was begging me to stay with him while they were loading him into the ambulance. They wouldn't understand.

"Not really." I replied, sitting down, "and Rachel, no one want to hear your crap."

···

Sebastian Smythe snored. Not a loud one that sounded like a bug or a truck, but a soft one that just reminded me of sleep. A deeper inhale paired with a lighter exhale, which I knew wasn't the sounds of a machine. It was sorta the last thing I would have guessed about him.

I leaned back in the chair I was sitting in and looked at the school book in my lap, though I knew I wasn't going to get anything done right now.

I sighed, rubbing my forehead. I knew the other kids in New Directions were going to kill me. I was with Sebastian Smythe, and to them, that was a criminal offense. I honestly didn't really care.

"Hey.."

I looked up and smiled. "Hey, Seb." I greeted, placing my hand on his, "how are you feeling?"

He inhaled and closed his sleep filled eyes. "Is saying that I feel like I was hit by a truck inappropriate?" He asked as he yawned.

I chuckled. I was kinda happy that even though he had lost his memory. He still had his high level of sass and sarcasm. Though I was pretty sure I wouldn't stay happy about that forever, I mean, he is Sebastian Smythe. "Maybe a little.." I answered, showing a small distance between my fingers for emphasis.

He smiled, it was a small, half smile, but it hit me like a blow in the stomach. It was the first time he had smiled since the accident. Maybe even the first genuine smile he had ever given me. "Okay, a car then."

I sighed, looking down at my hands. "Sebastian," I started, feeling sick as soon as I did. "I know that you probably don't want to talk about this.. but, where is your dad? Shouldn't he be here?" I asked, only looking up after I had finished.

Seb's face had gone stony and the lack of emotion kinda scared me. "Santana, my dad is in Florida. We don't have a great relationship, which is why he isn't here, and why I board at Dalton instead of someplace closer. He doesn't care about me, that's why I'm so far away from him."

Well, I guess that answered my question...

* * *

 **So, yeah. Once again, sorry about the wait, and thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to have another chapter up within the next week or two. (But I'm not great at keeping dates so give or take some time. :P)**

 **Also, I'm planning on writing a one shot collection about Sebastian, Nick, and Jeff, so keep an eye out for that. (I have to name it, and write it.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys!**

 **Man, it's been a long time since this story was updated. Sorry about that, I'll try to update it sooner this time around. (Don't believe a word I say. I am horrible at keeping promises when it comes to updating stories.)**

 **So, I really hope you enjoy this chapter. It was a bit difficult to write with everything else I've written in the past few months being in third person, and this one being in first. So, sorry about that.**

 **Anyways, I'll stop rambling. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter seven.

It wasn't long before I fell into a routine. I would wake up, eat something, go to school, then see Sebastian.

I wouldn't deny the fact that my favorite part of the day was the few hours I would get to spend with Seb before visiting hours ended.

I knocked on the hospital room door and waited for an answer from the boy inside.

"Come in!" He told me, his voice still a bit scratchy and weak.

I walked in. "Hey, Seb." I greeted, shutting the door behind me. "How have you been today?" I asked.

Sebastian stretched, then grinned. "Much better after my afternoon nap." He joked. "They woke me up every twenty minutes to pee. Now they're trying to turn me into a fish, they're making me drink so much, and not the good stuff. Just water."

I nodded, trying to keep a straight face. "Okay, first things first, TMI. And secondly, they wouldn't let you drink alcohol because you're underage and because it probably doesn't mix well with the meds you're on." I told him.

"Just a coffee?" He asked, in what I thought was in a joking manner. "A soy latte, please?"

I wrinkled my nose in disgust. "Soy?" I asked, trying to keep calm. I could never understand people who chose soy over real milk. "Stuff made with real cow's milk is a thousand times better."

Sebastian shook his head. "Not to me." He said. "I'm allergic to dairy products." He explained, then shot me a small, half smile.

I nodded. "That must be fun." I replied sarcastically, I knew for a fact that dairy allergies were not fun. My younger sister had one when she was a baby, she outgrew it when she was older. But it was the opposite of fun.

Sebastian shrugged. "Just a bit annoying." He told me, then sighed. "And gross if I accidentally eat something with dairy in it."

I held his hand, looking at the way it fit in mine. His hand was only slightly larger then mine, the fingertips had small calluses. "Do you play any instruments?" I asked, wondering if I could link a string instrument to the small calluses on his left hand's fingertips.

Sebastian stayed quiet for a moment, before nodding. "Yeah, I play violin, piano, guitar, and clarinet." He told me. "My.. my mom always wanted me to be musical."

I nodded. "That's cool." I told him, and it was. I could play maybe one chord on the guitar, and the C Major scale on the piano. "I guessed that you played a string instrument because of the calluses on you fingers."

Sebastian smiled, and started to tell me something. Then was cut off by a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I yelled, then frowned as Sebastian flinched. But before I could ask why he had flinched, his doctor walked in.

I looked up at him and instantly understood what he was telling me, then I looked back at Sebastian. "Okay. Bye, Seb." I told him, then hugged him. "See you tomorrow."

···

Sebastian was released from the hospital the next morning. Which was something I didn't know until one of the other Warblers had messaged me with Sebastian's phone during lunch, telling me that he was safe back at Dalton and thanked me for not leaving him to die in the middle of the street.

How heartless did they think I was? Yeah, I wasn't the nicest person. But who leaves a person dying in the road? Rival glee club or not.

I sighed as I walked into the auditorium. I was happy that Sebastian was well enough to be released from the hospital, especially after remembering that he did almost die before the ambulance showed up. But I even though I wouldn't admit it to anyone, I was definitely going to miss spending so much time with him.

* * *

 **So, I hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to follow, fave, and review! (It would really make my day.)**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys!**

 **Whoo! I'm back! I know, it's almost always a two month months wait between chapters for this book, but hopefully that will all change now that I finally have become re-inspired with this book.**

 **Thank you for all of your support with this book. I'm so thankful for the follows, favorites, and reviews. They mean so much to me. Especially because this book is almost always being neglected by me. xD**

 **So, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 _Chapter eight._

 _Santana's POV._

I watched quietly as the Glee Club fought about something. I wasn't exactly sure what they were fighting about, but they were fighting.

My mind was on other things, or thing. Even though it has been a month since Sebastian had gone home from the hospital, I was still worried. The boy was hurt and had amnesia, who wouldn't worry?

"Hello, earth to Santana." Someone sang, and I looked up.

"What?" I demanded as I crossed my arms. I'm not sure I cared about their crap. Why would I? I didn't care who got the next solo, because I knew it wouldn't be me. No one trusted me since they found out I had been spending time with Sebastian.

Before they could answer, my phone began ringing. I looked down and frowned as I didn't recognize the number. "Hello?" I asked hesitantly.

It was probably a full minute before I got an answer. But my answer scared me. "S'tana?" I heard someone whimper, and my heart began pounding. That someone was Sebastian.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked. "Seb, what's wrong?"

"I.. I can't remember." He sobbed, and I frowned. What can't he remember? I mean, I knew that he couldn't remember anything after getting on a plane to go to Ohio. But what had he forgotten?

"Seb, calm down." I told him. He obviously was going to be sick if he didn't calm down. "What's the problem? Where are the other boys?" I asked.

Sebastian gulped in two deep breaths, then began to talk again. "I.. I-I went on a w-walk, and.. And I don't know where I a-am!" He explained as he burst into a fresh set of tears.

"Shh.. Don't worry, I'll come find you." I soothed as a wave of sympathy rushed over me, and I stood up to leave McKinley and play a game of I Spy. "Is there anyone around?" I asked him.

Sebastian stayed quiet for a few seconds, then answered. "Yeah." He said softly. "Why?"

I nodded. "Okay, I want you to go up to them and ask what street you're on." I told him. "But whatever you do, don't go with them if they offer that!" I quickly added.

"Tana, I'm not dumb." He said. "I didn't forget not to go with strangers."

I chuckled. "Okay, okay." I replied jokingly as I got in my car.

After a few minutes, Sebastian gave me his location, and I was on my way. I will admit that I went over the speed limit, but I was too worried about Sebastian to care about the 55 mph speed limit.

"Santana!" Sebastian cried as I got out of my car. "I was beginning to think you weren't coming!" He told me, then wrapped his arms around me in a hug.

I stood there shocked for probably three minutes. Sebastian Smythe was hugging me. What had happened to those days where he was slushie-ing me? "Okay, get in." I finally told him.

He nodded, then quickly got in. "Sorry." He mumbled as he looked down at his feet.

I grabbed his hand. "Don't apologize." I said, causing him to look back up at me. Sadly, I couldn't make eye contact because I was driving. "I'm not mad. I'm glad you're okay." I added, then began thinking about what I had said. I knew that I was happy he was okay, but I felt something else along with the relief, almost like butterflies, and I was excited to be spending this time with him. Now that he was here, I realized just how much I had missed him.

"Where are we going?" He asked as he looked out the window. It looked picturesque, and I wanted that picture.

"Umm, back to McKinley." I told him. "I hope you don't mind." I don't know if he remembered anything about McKinley or that he "hated the stench of public schools".

He shook his head. "I don't mind." He said, then blushed? Maybe it was just the color of his cheeks and I was imagining the blush. "As long as I'm with you."

* * *

 **So? What did you guys think? Please follow, fave, and review! I would love to know what you think!**

 **Thanks for reading! Love y'all!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Long time no see!**

 **So, I have no excuse for not writing, so.. Sorry.**

 **Also, Trigger warning for mentions of past abuse.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter nine.

Santana's PoV.

Sebastian dozed off for the first half hour of the trip to McKinley. I guess that the adrenalin of being in his situation had worn off, and he fell asleep from all of the lost energy. Either way, he was awake and watching the trees and fields rush past us as we took twisting back roads to Lima.

"No offense," Seb began as he continued to look out the window. I tried not to chuckle at him starting a sentence like that. The sophomore I had known only a few months ago would have never cared wether or not if I took offense of something he said, he would have done it again, and again. "But Ohio is boring." He finished, then looked over at me.

I shrugged as I pulled up to a stop sign. We were on a small, relatively unknown country road. "None taken." I said, then drove through the intersection and waved to the guy in the truck on the left side of the road. "Before you ask, I don't know him. But anyways, I was born in the living room of my house in the middle of a snow storm, and we never left Lima Heights. I mean, we've gone on vacation before, but Ohio is the only home I've ever known, Seb."

Seb nodded, then sighed as he looked back out the window. His chestnut hair was a bit longer than it was the last time I had seen him, and the front had gotten loose from the gel and fell into his eyes. He looked so calm, so gentle, not at all the hostile boy I had met so many months ago. "There's only one place in this whole world that I can call my home." He said. He sounded so sad when he said it.

"Where?" I asked as I reached over and grabbed his hand. I knew that he came to Ohio from Florida, and that he was born and partially raised in France, but it made me wonder what he really called home.

He squeezed my hand. His hand was so soft and it was small in comparison to other hands that I had held. "It was maman's." He told me. "It was a small house in the French countryside, my grandmother and grandfather lived with us. We would cook breakfast and dinner together, and my grandmother would always complain about our neighbors. I took it for granted.."

I stayed quiet for a moment. The house sounded amazing, so did the family. I wondered what Seb was like back then, was he the jerk I had met a few months ago? Or the kinder kid I had met after the accident. "Why did you leave?" I asked.

Seb sighed. "My grandparents were old. They should have been in a nursing home, but my maman was a nurse so she took care of them. Maman hated nursing homes and wanted a better ending for them than dying away from home." He said. "Then maman got cancer."

I looked over at him, but his expression was unreadable. I didn't know what he was feeling. "What happened?" I asked. He has told me what had happened to his mom, but if he was opening up, I wanted to know everything.

Sebastian ran a hand through his hair, messing up his gelled perfection as he did. "She fought for five months, but it was too aggressive.." He said, then sniffled. "She died, my grandparents went to nursing homes, and I went to live with the man I knew nothing about."

I looked over at him again, this time there were tears glistening in his eyes. I felt so sorry for Seb, it wasn't fair that he had been made to go through that.

When I stayed quiet, he continued. "I was the product of a drunken one night stand, not that many people care these days. But I had never met my dad before. Maman never talked about him, and I never asked." He explained as he leaned back. "I was shipped off to the crazy city of Paris, to an even crazier dad."

"Then what happened?" I asked. We were almost in Lima at this point, and I wanted to get everything I could out of the kid.

Sebastian frowned and crossed his arms. "My dad was a criminal defense lawyer, a lot of his clients were people who had been arrested and charged with abuse." He said, and I wondered what this had to do with the story. "He was curious to see what it was like to do that to someone, and I was his tiny ten year old mistake."

I could barely breathe. I couldn't believe someone would do that to their son. "Don't give me your pity." He told me before I could even open my mouth. "I don't want it."

I nodded quickly, then sighed. I didn't want to think about what had happened to Seb, it was too evil. My parents swore that they would never raise their hand against me, they had always treated me kindly, even when I was in trouble. To think that someone like Seb went through that, it hurt.

I turned into the parking lot and parked my car, then looked over at Sebastian and grabbed his hands. "Look, I can't change whatever he did to you, but I promise that as long as I know you, I will never let him hurt you again." I told him. Seb meant so much to me at this point, that I couldn't lose him to the evil, male contributor of sperm that made Seb.

Sebastian looked up at me and flashed a small half smile. "Thanks, Tana." He said.

I shrugged, then turned off the car. "Don't mention it." I replied as I opened my car door. "Lets go inside."

* * *

 **So, we're getting some backstory on Sebastian, and Santana is getting very protective of him. What did you guys think? Please follow, fave, and review! I would love to know your thoughts!**

 **I'm gonna be starting the next chapter later today, so thanks for reading! I'll see you soon! Love y'all!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys!**

 **Y'all probably didn't expect me back so soon. (Or maybe you did...)**

 **Anyways, this chapter has been in planning since the beginning of the book, so it was very fun to bring it to life.**

 **So, I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter ten.

I had to admit, walking into a building with the enemy made me feel like I had a target on my chest. I doubted Seb was doing much with the Warblers these days, he couldn't dance with his broken leg and I don't think he even remembered them.

I could hear people whispering about him, or me, or both of us. I wasn't sure, but with the pointing and sideways glances, I knew that it was aimed at the two of us.

"Don't pay attention to them." Seb told me. His words were so sudden that I jumped a bit. He chuckled when he saw me jump, then shook his head. "If they don't have the guts to say it to your face, then their opinions don't matter."

I watched as the New Directions walked up, then Kurt stamped out of the group and slapped Seb across the face. I was horrified, speechless. I couldn't believe that he would do that to Seb. "Hey!" I shouted, but Kurt was deaf to the words coming out of my mouth.

He grabbed Seb by the collar of his shirt and pulled him down so Kurt was able to look him in the eye. "If you ever hurt Blaine again, I will kill you." He warned, and Seb looked both confused and scared. My stomach felt like a volcano about to erupt. "I don't care if I end up spending the rest of my life in jail, because of you even think about touching a single hair on his head, I will destroy you."

I snapped myself out of my thoughts of Kurt murdering Seb and pushed Kurt away from him. "Leave him alone." I snapped as I slung my arm around Seb's shoulder to show that I was going to protect him. "We all know that you're a pacifist."

"I hurt someone?"

I looked over at Sebastian. He made eye contact with me, and those freakin' beautiful green with those gorgeous shimmering gold flakes caused my heart to stop for a second. But they were filled with sadness, filled with tears that threatened to spill.

"Don't try to play innocent, Smythe." Kurt told him before I could answer. And I swear, I was about to kill him. He need to shut up before I punched a couple of teeth out of his face. Sebastian didn't remember hurting Blaine, and while I understood the sentiment, this was stupid.

"He doesn't remember hurting Blaine, Hummel." I said, finally sick of all of Kurt's crap. "Leave him alone before you end up in a hospital room." Yes, I had just threatened the most powerful gay kid in the school, and I would definitely be hearing a song about it in glee tomorrow. But Hummel and I had never liked each other, and I didn't want him messing with Seb anymore.

Kurt glared at me, then rolled his eyes at me. I scoffed. "I'm not lying." I said. "You leave Seb alone, and we won't have to call an ambulance."

I could tell that Kurt was trying to come up with something to say to me, but I could also tell that he knew he didn't have anything to say. For once. "We need to practice." He finally said.

I nodded. "Looks like we finally agree on something." I said, then ushered for him to lead the way. I hoped that no one else would comment on Sebastian's presence. At least not the same way Kurt had.

•••

Seb and I played around through the entire rehearsal, jokingly flirting with each other and just goofing off. Seb had to be one of my best friends in the whole world, and there was nothing that could change that.

Luckily, no one really cared that Sebastian was there. Rachel threw a fit, but shut up after Finn said something to her and we started practicing. But for the most part no one seemed to care.

After practice everyone began to go their separate ways. Mike and Tina were leaving to go watch a movie, Rachel and Finn were going out to dinner, and all those other couples doing their own things. I was happy that I didn't have any of those obligations.

I spun around as someone tapped my shoulder, then smiled as I saw Brittney standing there. "Britt! Don't do that!" I said, but I wasn't angry, in fact, I was laughing.

"You like him." She told me in her quiet and matter of factly voice. A lot of people thought that Britt was stupid, or didn't know what she was talking about, but they were all wrong. She always knew what she was talking about, that didn't mean that other people understood her.

I felt my cheeks heat up and I pulled at a loose string on my shirt. I could feeling my heart thumping against my ribs. "He's my friend." I said, but even I knew that I was lying. I liked Sebastian.

She smiled. "I think he likes you too." She said. "But I would have to talk to Lord Tubbington about it before I'm sure about it."

I nodded. Britt's logic didn't always make sense to me, but if she thinks she needs to consult with her cat, then who am I to tell her otherwise? "Well, tell me what he says." I said. I didn't really care that much about what the cat had to say, but Britt was my other best friend and I would listen to whatever she wanted to talk about.

I looked up as Seb walked up beside me, then waved at Britt. "Hi." He said.

Britt rocked on her heels. "You're Sebastian." She said, then held out her hand. "I'm Brittany."

I was a bit surprised that she had introduced herself to him, but I also remembered seeing her and Kurt talking during practice. So maybe she knew about Seb's amnesia.

Seb shook her hand. "Its nice to meet you." He said. I seriously hoped that Britt and Seb became friends, because I would love it if I could spend a whole day with both of my friends.

She smiled. "Lord Tubbington would like you." She told him, and she didn't say that to just anybody. Lord Tubbington was pretty picky. "You should meet him soon."

Seb frowned and looked at me. He looked so adorable when he was confused. He looked like a puppy that couldn't find his ball. "Her cat." I mouthed, then winked.

Seb blinked, then looked back at Britt. "That would be fun." He said. "But Tana and I should get going soon."

Britt nodded sadly. "Okay.." She sighed, then perked up. "But I'll see you again soon?"

Seb grinned. I seriously have no idea how every facial expressions of his made him look so perfect and adorable, but they did. "Yeah." He said. "I think so."

I hugged Britt and told her bye, then looked at Seb. "Ready to go?" I asked. I was sick of this stupid school.

Seb nodded. "Yup." He said as we began walking. "Where to?"

I inhaled deeply. It had been a long time since I had this kind of anxiety. "My house."

* * *

 **So... What did y'all think? (Sorry if Brittany was OOC, I tried my hardest to make her in character.) Please follow, fave, and review! I would love to know your thoughts!**

 **Thanks for reading! Love y'all!**


End file.
